


Триада: Ньюарк 2188

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Cyborg (Character) - Freeform, Cyborg – Character, Cyborg/Robot Characters - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Romance, Sex In Front Of A Window, Single work, Smoking, Violence, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, lipstick kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Будьте внимательны на дорогах в тёмное время суток!
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Gerard Way
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	1. Теза: Я — Джерард

В "Дыре" было немноголюдно. Ничего удивительного, толпа здесь наблюдается только во время проведения какого-нибудь ретро-феста. На мой взгляд, "Дыра" — лучший ретро-бар в Ньюарке. В Андерсити есть ещё "Катакомбы", но там интерьер и жрачка хуже.

Я прошёл к своему любимому столику в углу, самому удобному: мимо него никто не тёрся, а обзор помещения был хороший. В этом баре всё прекрасно: отличная выпивка и еда, симпатичные официанты, с которыми при желании можно поболтать (хотя я ничего не имею против обычных едален, где заказ делается удалённо), а главное, имеются такие замечательные штуки, как музыкальные и игровые автоматы. Конечно, не раритеты из 20 века, просто имитация. И я бы всем этим наслаждался в другое время, но сейчас настроение было отвратное. Просто наимерзейшее. Поэтому, заказав себе сет из шести шотов “Ракетного топлива” и поставив сборник “Misfits” (самое то в таком состоянии), я предался злобной рефлексии. Не являюсь двинутым на всю голову меломаном, но музыку знаю и люблю, причём больше доисторический рок, чем современное. Ритмы и гармонии прошлого века почему-то более созвучны моей душе. Раздражённо хрустя солёными орешками под "Astro Zombies", мне хотелось, если не "истребить всю человеческую расу", как кровожадно орали "Misfits", то поубивать некоторых её представителей точно.

Ублюдочный Мэдмаус! Бой был позавчера, а до сих пор перед глазами гудящий публикой Колизей и сверкающие рекламные панели "MadMаu5 — G3rard". Самый лучший и большой зал Ньюарка для боёв в реале. После эпохи эпидемий, когда люди привыкли к физической изоляции, виртуальной жизни, онлайн-общению и развлечениям в вебе, изобретение универсальной вакцины произвело очередную революцию в мире. Снова вошли в моду массовые тусовки. Колизей — шикарная площадка, в которую "Корпорация Развлечений" вбухала кучу бабла. Здесь мы с Крысиком чувствовали себя как рыбы в воде. Я так был уверен в успехе, ослеплён этой уверенностью, считал себя крутым. Два года, пара десятков беспроигрышных поединков, хорошие отзывы в прессе. "Юное дарование", "Самый молодой победитель Киберфайт чемпионата", бла-бла-бла. Расслабился, сам виноват. Не просёк сразу грязные читерские штучки Мэдмауса, а ведь меня предупреждали. Гриферы не запрещены правилами, здесь главное — быть готовым, а я оказался не готов.

Крысик сцепился с Элбоем в жаркой схватке, я чувствовал, как дрожит и вибрирует каждый мускул в его теле, он был полон сил, и у нас имелись прекрасные шансы закончить сражение досрочно, отправив соперника в нокаут. Публика вопила и свистела, подбадривая своих любимцев. На адреналине мне показалось, что победа в кармане, ещё один манёвр, ловкий выпад, и Элбой будет повержен, но… Видимо, Мэдмаус тоже опасался такого исхода, потому что в дело неожиданно вступил его грифер. Киллбот Мэдмауса от души потрудился, пока мерзкая тварь грызла и рвала синапсы в бедной башке Крысика, а мы с ним пытались заблокировать грифера и пропускали мощные удары. Теперь мой малыш серьёзно повреждён. Конечно, генные инженеры Корпорации на высоте и своё дело знают, но, тем не менее, неизвестно сколько продлится реабилитация и в какую сумму встанет. Хорошо, что Крысик застрахован. Плохо, что я не получу за игру ничего, чёртов контракт. К тому же, я очень "удачно" поставил свои скудные сбережения на нашу победу в Файтинг-тото. Хотел побыстрее собрать нужную сумму — получилось наоборот.

А ведь как хорошо начинался тот день! Проснулся я в прекрасном настроении. Моя съёмная конура в Апсити, расположенная в огромном жилом комплексе “Стены”, хоть и маленькая, но удобная, поэтому вполне меня устраивает. Я продрал глаза, вылез из спальной капсулы, чуть не споткнулся о бота-уборщика, пока брёл в санотсек, хотя туда два шага. Просто этот бот на редкость бестолков и считает своим долгом услужливо бросаться на каждое движение, как будто из любого движущегося объекта песок сыплется.

Бросив взгляд в зеркало, прежде чем умыться, я решил, что антишейвинг-гель действует хорошо, поэтому ещё неделю мне точно можно обойтись без бритья. Терпеть этого не могу. К счастью, волосы на лице у меня и так растут плохо. Что касается головы… Волосы выглядели вполне прилично. Я бы даже сказал, что стильно, но моё представление о стиле не совсем вписывается в общепринятое. Стригу и крашу я себя сам. Моя мать стилист и на ты со всем, что связано с волосами. Хоть я и не слишком часто видел её за работой в детстве, но, видимо, что-то усвоил и впитал дух этого ремесла или искусства, если хотите. Может быть, гены? Мне нравится возиться с волосами, и заморачиваться своей причёской я начал ещё в подростковом возрасте. Майки тоже сполна испытал на себе этот экспериментаторский пыл, но особо не возражал. Он спокойный и покладистый, мой любимый младший братишка.

Мне нравится, когда пища выглядит, как человеческая еда, а не сублимированный корм для животных, поэтому я сварил себе кофе и сделал тосты с яичницей, нутовой пастой и гуакамоле. Вернее, всё это было "со вкусом". Хотел бы я знать, какой был когда-то на самом деле вкус этих продуктов, но, к сожалению, если в мире и остались ещё плантации настоящих кофе, авокадо, нута — то, что на них выращивают, стоит очень больших денег и доступно… мне точно не доступно.

Потом я поговорил с Еленой. Елена — моя бабушка. Как и большинство детей, мы с Майки воспитывались и учились в интернате. В наше время, когда семьи как таковой больше не существует и все в основном живут по отдельности, внимание Елены к внукам было чем-то особенным. Бабушка забирала нас к себе при любом удобном случае, за что я ей безумно благодарен. Родителей своих знаю мало и не особо к ним привязан, но бабушку очень люблю. Так вот, сигнал о том, что бабуля желает пообщаться, раздался из моего коммуникатора как раз когда я запихнул в рот последний кусок тоста. Поэтому, быстро дожёвывая, я подключился.

— Доброе утро!

Бабушка, как всегда выглядела прекрасно. Она недавно отметила 88-летие, хотя больше 45-ти ей никто бы не дал. Научившись тормозить старение клеток и легко менять неисправные органы в организмах (конечно, при наличии страховки), человечество стало выглядеть, как молодёжный лагерь. Морщинистые лица и согбенные фигуры ушли в прошлое. Бабушка тряхнула красиво уложенными русыми волосами и улыбнулась мне.

— Надеюсь, настроение у тебя боевое?

— Конечно, ба. Готов на все сто.

— Я буду смотреть и болеть за тебя.

— Спасибо, бабушка, я знаю. Жаль, что ты не сможешь приехать.

Мне захотелось обняться, поэтому мы подключили глассы и немного посидели и поболтали в фантоме. Не знаю, как жили люди без фантомного общения в начале эпохи великой самоизоляции, но потом невозможность физического контакта подтолкнуло научную мысль в этом направлении, и теперь мы имеем обучение, образование, массовые мероприятия, развлечения, путешествия, встречи, даже секс в фантоме. Это удобно и безопасно. Правда, если задуматься, жутковато понимать, что весь реальный мир со всеми его жителями почти полностью оцифрован, и процесс сканирования идёт непрерывно.

Попрощавшись с бабушкой, я отправился в Колизей. Мой Крысик уже со вчерашнего дня находился рядом с ареной в специальном охраняемом ангаре. Я пошёл к нему и занялся подготовкой, а потом понеслось…

Операция Майки планировалась через месяц, теперь придётся отложить. Мой Майки был зачат естественным образом, а не в пробирке, как большинство, потому что у родителей закончилась страховка, а второй ребёнок нужен был очень сильно, чтобы не платить налог. И если меня распланировали от и до, родители заполняли целую анкету, отмечая галочками качества и параметры будущего ребёнка, то брат оказался "котом в мешке", хоть и очень похожим на меня внешне... А так как последствия ядерного конфликта, несмотря на прошедшие почти семь десятилетий всё ещё аукаются, то велик риск генетических отклонений. Вот и Майки родился с очень плохим зрением. Всё детство мучился с толстенными линзами.

Как же некстати этот проигрыш, чёрт побери. Аренду за квартиру надо внести не позднее, чем через день, иначе… О том, что будет иначе, мне думать не хотелось, к тому же я обнаружил, что ко мне прётся какой-то подозрительный парень с копной разноцветных дредов на голове. Он остановился рядом со столиком и уставился на меня восторженным взглядом. Фанат, что ли?

— Джерард, это ты, чувак?! Я обожаю тебя и твоего Крысика! Смотрю каждую игру.

Ну, точно. Я настороженно кивнул. С этими фанатами надо держать ухо востро.

— Меня зовут Фрэнк! — парень обаятельно улыбнулся. — Можно мне присесть и угостить тебя? Мэдмаус отстой, хоть и победил. Он играл нечестно!

Что ни говори, а этот Фрэнк прав, его мнение немного согрело мою уязвлённую душу. К тому же он вроде казался безобидным и был довольно симпатичным. Я вздохнул и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону соседнего стула.


	2. Антитеза: Я — Джек

Уже несколько месяцев я работаю курьером и развожу веб-заказы со склада по адресам. Неплохая работка для наследника мэра Ньюарка, не правда ли? Мой отец, Сайлас Бенджамин, занимает должность мэра уже лет десять, мне двадцать четыре, а значит — большую часть моего сознательного бытия, поэтому плохо представляю на этом месте кого-то другого. До недавнего времени я жил в большом доме в пригороде Ньюарка с семьёй. Мы с сестрой Мишель воспитывались родителями, что сейчас случается нечасто. И рождены мы тоже были естественным путём, наша мать — поборница всего натурального, ибо может себе позволить такую роскошь. Отец пошёл у неё на поводу, и теперь расплачивается за свою мягкотелость в этом вопросе, а было бы здорово получить ребёнка с хотя бы отчасти предсказуемыми склонностями и качествами. Хотя Мишель вполне удалась, она примерная и послушная дочь, умница, красавица, учится на врача. А я — сплошное разочарование. Сайлас желал видеть единственного сына военным, и я отправился в армию. Уж как хотелось, чтобы отец мной гордился! Военных конфликтов сейчас в мире нет, но Джек Бенджамин, как последний идиот, умудрился получить ранение в миротворческой миссии.

Маленькое Объединённое Королевство Гильбоа находится у чёрта на рогах и уже две сотни лет сохраняет напряжённые отношения со своим ближайшим соседом Гефом. В прошлом между ними происходили весьма кровопролитные стычки, а теперь всё ограничивается периодическими показательными военными учениями. Не знаю, откуда растут руки у тех, кто там в богом забытом Гефе проектирует их чёртовы "Голиафы", но один из этих огромных боевых роботов потерял управление и чуть не снёс лагерь наблюдателей. Если бы не Дэвид Шеппард, Джека бы тут сейчас не было. Я заполучил травму головы, периодические головные боли и шрам на лбу, а он — работу в администрации мэра, который настолько проникся благодарностью к спасителю своего непутёвого отпрыска, что отдал ему мою должность, а я ушёл на улицу, потому что не желал подчиняться человеку, который без году неделя, как появился. Нет, я ничего не имею против Дэвида, обязан ему жизнью, но его неискушённость в "дворцовых" интригах, наивность и железобетонная прямота подбешивают. А ещё раздражает, что не только отец унизил меня, отдав предпочтение этому выскочке, но и моя сестра, похоже, влюбилась в него. Не то, чтобы мне было дело до увлечений Мишель, но… Кого я обманываю, мне есть до этого дело. Какая-то рудиментарная детская ревность, мы с Мишель близнецы, и с одной стороны в глубине души хочется быть для неё единственным и самым лучшим, а с другой — так и подмывает позлить и отобрать игрушку. Но я не буду этого делать. Не настолько мне нравится белокурый телок Дэвид, да и жаль причинять боль сестре, я люблю её.

Одна из причин, по которой отец недоволен мной — моя гомосексуальность, и с ней он почему-то не может смириться. Хотя в наше время никому нет дело до того, с кем ты предпочитаешь заниматься сексом: с женщиной, мужчиной, роботом, фантомной проекцией или вообще ни с кем. Многие из соображений безопасности почти не общаются за пределами фантома и не знают, как себя вести с реальными людьми и чего от них ждать. Отец же имеет крайне старомодные взгляды и считает, что его сын — извращенец, которого мало в детстве наказывали, поэтому он вырос не таким, как надо. Порку детей отменили, как меру воздействия и обучения лет двести назад, и странно, что кто-то вообще помнит о таком методе воспитания детей. Устал пытаться доказать ему, что чего-то стою.

Сегодня пришлось развезти довольно много заказов в разные уголки города, а наш мегаполис весьма объемен: широк, глубок и высок — я вымотался и мечтал поскорее поскорее попасть домой и завалиться спать. Последний адрес доставки находился в Апсити. Забросив контейнер заказчику из “Стен”, я с облегчением задал своему мотофлаю домашние координаты и двинулся в обратный путь. Коридор, который выделила мне система, оказался на этот раз довольно извилист, наверное, потому что по неведомой мне причине воздушное движение было весьма интенсивное. Я двигался медленно из-за того, что пришлось спуститься в самый низ и лететь вдоль дороги, а там разрешённая скорость падала очень существенно, хоть пешеходов и не было. Улица приятно пустовала, и я размечтался о том как совсем скоро окажусь в своей квартирке, быстренько отошлю отчёт, поем и… И тут справа мелькнула какая-то тень, мой мотофлай содрогнулся от удара и вильнул, резко запищав аварийками. Внутри неприятно похолодело. Освещение на этом участке пути было не очень хорошее и случались почти тёмные зоны. Инцидент произошёл как раз в таком месте. Неужели кого-то сбил? Только этого не хватало. Я затормозил и откинул дверцу, озираясь. Святое дерьмо, так и есть! У обочины слабо шевелилась фигура. Слава богу, живой. Выбравшись из машины, я склонился над человеком и осторожно потряс его за плечо.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

На меня уставились два широко открытых мутных глаза. Это был совсем молодой парень, совершенно точно не вполне трезвый. Вернее, пьяный в говно. Он скривился и сбросил мою руку со спины.

— Ты… Ты наехал на меня, придурок!

Я, не обращая внимания на вялое недовольное ворчание, быстро ощупал его голову, руки и ноги. Когда мои пальцы сжали тощую лодыжку, он взвизгнул:

— Прекрати меня лапать! — а потом пробормотал, надув губы:— Больно же…

— Успокойся, больше не трогаю.

Я поднял руки вверх в примирительном жесте. Вроде с пострадавшим всё относительно нормально.

— Откуда ты взялся на мою голову… Отвезти тебя в больницу?

— Дыра… — пробурчал парень, ворочаясь, пытаясь подтянуть ноги и явно готовясь улечься на дороге. — Не надо в больницу...

Какая ещё дыра? Я оглядел горящие неоном вывески на стене дома. А, точно, тут же бар в подворотне.

— Давай, домой подброшу? Эй, не спать! — я потыкал носком ботинка пытающееся свернуться в клубочек тело. — Где ты живёшь?

Он не ответил, встрепенулся и, медленно моргая, начал шарить вокруг растопыренными пальцами в поисках чего-то. Очки с круглыми красными линзами валялись неподалёку, я подал их ему. Парень кривовато нацепил окуляры на нос и принял более-менее вертикальное положение, сидя на пятой точке.

— Что ж ты так нагрузился то, а… — я невольно вздохнул. Вожделенный домашний ужин в тишине и покое отдалялся. — Ладно, давай, вставай.

Запихнув парня на пассажирское сиденье, я закрыл дверцу, сел за руль и задумался. Стоять дольше пяти минут тут запрещено правилами, с каждой минутой штраф возрастает, надо убираться поскорей, вот только куда? Обернувшись на пострадавшего, я обнаружил, что он отрубился, откинув голову на спинку сидения, приоткрыв рот и тихо сопя. Чёрт! Куда его девать?

От тычка в рёбра парнишка только причмокнул губами, не открывая глаз, и привалился к окну, устраиваясь поудобнее. Растрёпанные пряди волос свесились, закрывая лицо, виднелся только аккуратный, слегка вздёрнутый нос. Довольно хорошенький, к слову. Я не удержался и щёлкнул по нему. Парень сморщился, раскоординированно махнул рукой в мою сторону, а потом засунул ладонь под щёку и что-то невнятно промычал.

— Что с тобой делать, пьянь, — я наклонился к его лицу, ощущая сильный запах алкоголя, и легонько похлопал по щеке, чётко и громко выговаривая: — Отвечай, где твой дом?

Это немного оживило моего внезапного пассажира, он отстранился и попробовал отпихнуть меня, бормоча запинающимся голосом:

— Отстнь! У мня нт дма… Не хчу с тбой разговарть.

А потом закрыл глаза и опять, похоже, лишился сознания. Я тронул с места мотофлай и набрал высоту, следуя предписанному маршруту. Придётся отвезти это бесчувственное тело к себе, других выходов пока не виделось. Не бросать же его на улице. Говорит, что дома нет, странно. На первый взгляд вроде на бездомного не похож. Одежда чистая: не дорогая, но вполне добротная удлинённая куртка цвета хаки, чёрная толстовка с капюшоном, тёмные джинсы. Так одеваться мог кто угодно, парнишка мог оказаться бедным студентом, возможно, он техно-гик из тех чудиков, что без конца ковыряются в компьютерных прибамбасах и сидят в фантоме безвылазно, а когда выбираются, то испуганно от всего шарахаются. Может быть, он из таких?

Бортовая система управления тихим писком оповестила о прибытии в точку назначения.

— И без тебя знаю! — я выключил компьютер. Забавная у меня формируется привычка разговаривать с машиной, похоже, дичаю в одиночестве. Дома всегда было с кем переброситься словом. Как бы там ни было, но я скучал по сестре, матери и даже по отцу.

Ну, что ж, теперь предстояло доставить жертву моей невнимательности в квартиру, и это грозило некоторыми трудностями. Я взглянул на сладко спящего и в ус не дующего пассажира и потряс его за плечо.

— Проснись и пой, пташка, мы приехали.


	3. Синтез: Мы

— Доброе утро…

— Доброе.

Джек поднял голову от экрана коммуникатора, где читал новости, и улыбнулся. В кухонный блок вползло нечто, бывшее, несомненно, его вчерашней катастрофой. Это существо, всклокоченное, в измятых штанах и жёваной футболке, бледное до зелени, со страдальческим стоном упало на стул и отчаянно вцепилось обеими руками в волосы. Очевидно, ему приходилось прикладывать огромные усилия для того, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, а шею прямой, и, очевидно, этих усилий было недостаточно: глаза, красные и опухшие, так и норовили закрыться, а голова поникнуть.

— О. Мой. Бог. Как же мне плохо… — это прозвучало достаточно искренне, чтобы Джек от души проникся.

— На столе таблетки от похмелья и вода, выпей.

Он пододвинул стакан навстречу подрагивающим пальцам. Парень залпом выхлебал воду и замер, уставившись в одну точку, которая находилось где-то у Джека над левым плечом. Вряд ли там было что-то достойное внимания, поэтому Джек деликатно покашлял, чтобы взбодрить своего гостя. Тот вздрогнул, будто очнулся, скользнул растерянным взглядом по лицу Джека и потупился.

— Эм… Я ничего не помню. Где я, как сюда попал, кто ты такой… Прости.

Джек хмыкнул.

— Неудивительно. Думаю, действительно пора познакомиться. Я — Джек Бенджамин, мы у меня дома, а ты?...

— Меня зовут Джерард... Уэй, — парень вопросительно посмотрел на Джека. Выглядел он сейчас, несмотря на потрёпанный вид, не старше восемнадцати.

— Ага. Значит, дело обстоит так. Вчера ты в невменяемом состоянии попал под мой мотофлай, а потом я отвёз тебя к себе домой и уложил спать, потому что ты лыка не вязал. Кстати, как себя чувствуешь помимо последствий загула, что-нибудь болит?

Тот виновато улыбнулся, и Джек отметил, что улыбка у него очень нежная и красивая.

— Терпимо. На голове шишка, на ногу больно наступать, ну и ещё по мелочи. Ерунда.

Джек кивнул.

— Ты легко отделался. Но не советовал бы повторять. Кофе будешь? Еду пока не предлагаю, догадываюсь, что неактуально.

Джерард слабо хихикнул.

— От кофе не откажусь.

Пока Джерард задумчиво ковырял стол, Джек приготовил кофе, поставил дымящуюся кружку перед ним и сел на своё место, с любопытством разглядывая парня. Тот молча грел руки о горячие бока кружки и как будто пытался стать меньше, слившись с интерьером, сгорбившись и пряча лицо за паром и падающими на лоб волосами.

— Ну, и зачем ты так вчера напился?

Джерард стрельнул взглядом поверх кружки и кривовато ухмыльнулся.

— Настроение было паршивое.

— Почему?

— Это длинная история.

— Но мы же никуда не торопимся, правда? — Джек вопросительно поднял бровь.— Помнится, вчера кто-то сболтнул, что ему негде жить, и категорически отказывался назвать свой домашний адрес — так что пришлось тащить тебя сюда и меняться сменами с коллегой — я предположил, что проблемы на вчерашнем не закончатся. Так что лично я на сегодня полностью свободен. А ты занят?

— Да нет, вроде. И… Ладно, — Джерард потёр лицо ладонями, отчего его щёки слегка порозовели и приобрели немного более здоровый вид, чем раньше. Или таблетки и кофе возымели свой целительный эффект.

— Мне действительно некуда идти — последний день оплаты аренды был вчера, а пока я не оплачу, ключ не сработает. Не оплатил я, потому что… Ладно, я расскажу, но сначала скажи мне, кто ты такой.

Джек почесал затылок и провёл ладонью по жестковатым завиткам на макушке.

— Что ж. Я работаю в курьерской службе. Живу тут один. Квартиру арендую. Собственно, это всё.

— Всё? — в глазах Джерарда блеснуло что-то похожее на удивление, а потом он отвёл взгляд и глотнул кофе. — И тебе нравится? Эта работа.

— Ну, не то, чтобы слишком. Это временно, я думаю.

— Ага. Временно, — парень отрешённо уставился в потолок, накручивая на палец прядь волос и, похоже, впал в задумчивость. Или похмелье всё ещё мучило его.

— Итак. — Джек сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Рассказывай.

Джерард поёрзал, почесал запястье, на которое был повязан плетёный шнурок, вздохнул. Допил уже остывший кофе и поставил кружку на стол.

— Ладно. Слышал о "Корпорации развлечений"?

Джек кивнул.

— Я занимаюсь киберфайтингом, участвую в турнирах.

— Киберфайтинг. Ничего себе. Ты крут, парень!

Джерард порозовел.

— Проблема в том, что я проиграл последний бой и остался без гонорара. Мои сбережения улетели в трубу файтинг-тото, арендная плата просрочена, и у Майки все планы срываются. Полное дерьмо.

— Майки?

— Это мой младший брат. У него назначена операция на глазах. Импланты уже готовы, остался последний взнос, но я облажался.

— У тебя тоже импланты?

Джек наклонился вперёд, всматриваясь в глаза собеседника.

— Нет! Почему ты так решил?

— Цвет необычный.

Передёрнув плечами, парень смущённо отвернулся.

— Глаза у меня свои. Правда, корпорация кое-что вживила в черепушку для установления телепатической связи с киллботом. Это было одним из условий контракта. И эту штуку я должен отработать.

Джек присвистнул.

— Какого хрена ты согласился на такое, Уэй?

Джерард вскинул подбородок и раздражённо фыркнул.

— Скажешь, я чёртов раб? Зато победы оплачиваются более чем хорошо.

— Из-за Майки?

— Это была главная причина.

— А какая не главная?

— Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь.

Джек отложил коммуникатор на подставку, поднялся, потягиваясь, достал пакет с яичным порошком и молоко, а потом обернулся к гостю.

— Омлет будешь?

Джерард кивнул.

— Спасибо. Думаю, что уже могу. Сто лет не ел омлет, кстати. Последний раз в интернате, наверное.

— В интернате?

— Да, мы с Майки жили в "Зелёных соснах" в Керни. А ты?

Джек достал яичный порошок и молоко, взбил смесь. Поставил в духовой шкаф — и поделился:

— Мы с сестрой росли дома, и отец кормил нас омлетом почти каждое утро. Это было его коронное блюдо. Я долго про омлет без содрогания подумать не мог, но теперь ничего. Всё-таки очень удобная еда.

Джерард хихикнул, а потом улёгся щекой на сложенные руки и прикрыл глаза.

— Странно.

— Что странно?

— То, что ты не жил в интернате.

— Моя мать из "естественных".

Джек поставил на стол тарелки.

— Не спи. И… Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, пока не решишь с жильём.

— Серьёзно? — Джерард встрепенулся, поднял голову и удивлённо уставился на хозяина квартиры. — Нет, правда?

Джек кивнул и вонзил вилку в омлет. Он и сам не понимал, почему так решил, но парень ему понравился, и захотелось помочь.

— Спасибо тебе! Я сегодня свяжусь с бабушкой, думаю, она выручит с арендой, так что…

— Всё нормально.

Всё действительно сложилось неплохо. Они ели, болтали о разном, смотрели фильмы, и было удивительно приятно и легко. Наутро Джек подкинул своего гостя на остановку флайбасов, и тот отправился решать вопрос с арендой, заверив нового знакомого, что проблем быть не должно, потому что его замечательная бабуля в деле.

Вечером, отработав без происшествий, Джек разогревал купленный по пути ужин, иногда поглядывая на место за столом, где утром сидел его внезапный гость. Ему не хотелось анализировать, почему взгляд возвращается туда снова и снова, и хочется улыбаться, вспоминая нескладного парня. Ничего особенного, он немного взбудоражен, потому что общаться с живыми людьми приходится редко: каждый день однообразная рутина, которую в кои-то веки что-то нарушило. Скоро пройдёт, но пока… Заливаясь тихим звоном, дрогнул коммуникатор. Джек пододвинул аппарат ближе, улыбаясь. Мишель.

— Привет, сестрёнка!

При первых звуках взволнованного голоса улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Джек, папа умер два часа назад, скоропостижно. Обширный инфаркт, это случилось в офисе, прямо на работе после совещания.

Мишель нервно всхлипнула.

— Мы ждём тебя дома.

* * *

Неделя в скорбных хлопотах пронеслась мгновенно. Джек утешал плачущую мать, разговаривал с Мишель, договаривался о тысяче разных вещей. Он чувствовал себя настолько загруженным неотложными делами, связанными со смертью и похоронами, что почти не чувствовал боли, только усталость и раздражение. Он злился, когда видел шмыгающую носом сестру или натянутую, как струна, мать с красными глазами. А особенно бесило постное, преисполненное значения лицо дядюшки Уильяма, который под руку со своим отпрыском, кузеном Эндрю, навещал Розу и подолгу шушукался с ней в кабинете. Том самом кабинете, где должен был сейчас сидеть отец. Как он мог так поступить с ними со всеми? Инфаркт — это, конечно, дело житейское, но не в шестьдесят пять же лет! Теперь предстоят выборы, Кросс очень серьёзно намерен претендовать на должность мэра. И вероятность того, что у него получится, стремится к ста процентам, потому что где деньги, там и власть. О своём собственном месте в новой администрации Джек предпочитал пока не задумываться, он и при прошлой-то не сильно преуспел. Но дядя уже намекал, что будет разговор. Возможно, предстоит вернуться, снова погрузиться в офисную работу и ежедневно выживать в этом гадюшнике, гордо именуемом "Администрация мэра агломерации Ньюарк". И тогда скромные и скучные будни в курьерской службе станут казаться раем. Собственно говоря, уже казались — через неделю пребывания дома. Всё-таки за прошедшие полгода он очень сильно привык к свободе и одиночеству. К тому, что никому до него нет дела.

Оглашение завещания было назначено в четверг на 17:00. После долгих обсуждений семейство решило провести это мероприятие в большой гостиной особняка Бенджаминов, причём в реале, а не фантоме. На последнем настояла, конечно, Роза, хотя кое-кому было и неудобно.

Пока близкие и родственники собирались, Джек, сидя рядом с матерью, рассеянно скользил взглядом по лицам, время от времени кивая и здороваясь. Надо же, какую толпу народа Сайлас планировал облагодетельствовать. Количество вызванных нотариусом наследников удивляло. Понятно, что отец мог вписать в завещание всё, что угодно, вплоть до того, кому отдать его любимое кресло. Или зажигалку. Вот что, например, отец планировал завещать Дэмиену Шоу, своему другу детства, который сейчас сидит на самом левом кресле в первом ряду, нахмурившись и опустив голову? Или Хелен, давней любовнице, скромно пристроившейся сзади? Сета, единокровного младшего брата Джека и Мишель, здесь нет, он несовершеннолетний, но Хелен представляет его интересы. И, конечно, Дэвид тут как тут: устроился рядом с сестрой, заботливо держа её за руки и что-то нежно шепча на ушко. Хотя присутствие Дэвида совсем неудивительно — он уже без пяти минут родственник.

Раздался звон колокольчика — нотариус собрался начинать и призвал присутствующих к тишине.

Всё мероприятие не заняло и получаса. Объявив последнюю волю умершего и быстренько ответив на вопросы и выслушав недовольных, нотариус собрал бумаги и удалился. Ничего шокирующего не произошло. Как и предполагалось, Роза получила дом и внушительную сумму на банковском счёте, Мишель — медицинский центр и благотворительный фонд в управление, Дэмиен — деньги и какие-то реликвии, которые имели значение для них с отцом, Хелен с Сетом — загородную виллу, где они жили, и траст. А вот имущество, доставшееся ему самому, несколько удивило Джека. Ничего странного не было в отцовских часах и квартире, а также денежной сумме. Однако, кроме всего этого Джек получил солидный пакет акций не чего-нибудь, а "Корпорации развлечений". И вот это оказалось неожиданностью: он не догадывался, что у отца имелась такая собственность. Новая информация требовала перекура, и Джек отправился во двор. Там, прислонившись к стене и выдувая струйки рафинированного ароматного дыма, сжимая между пальцев электронную сигарету, он внезапно отпустил все назойливо крутящиеся последнее время в голове мысли, которые утекли в тёмное звёздное небо, смешавшись с сизыми облачками. В голове стало просторно и легко. Из дома вышел и встал рядом Дэвид. Порылся в карманах и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Не глядя друг на друга, они молча курили довольно долго, и это было хорошо. Потом Дэвид потушил сигарету, и его голос разорвал тишину, которая с треском лопнула, как крафтовый бумажный пакет.

— У нас с Мишель будет ребёнок.

Джек кивнул.

— Прекрасно.

Его взгляд бродил по аккуратным клумбам, с которыми любила возиться Роза: цветоводство было её хобби; по дорожкам — блестящим в неярком свете садовых фонарей, усыпанным разноцветным песком... пока не уткнулся в качели, привязанные между двумя стволами деревьев. Эти качели сделал отец, когда они с сестрой были маленькими. Отца больше нет, а качели остались. Внезапно воздух застрял в горле колючим комком, Джек судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь протолкнуть его. Когда получилось сглотнуть, всё внутри прошило острой болью. Джек постоял ещё немного, прижимая к груди руку, медленно втягивая прохладный воздух носом и осторожно выпуская его, уже согретый, через рот. А потом тронул плечо Дэвида и шагнул в освещённый дверной проём.

— Пойдём, сыграешь мне пьесу, помнишь, которая ему так нравилась.

Дэвид кивнул. У рояля он остановился, провёл кончиками пальцев по полированной поверхности, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел Джеку в глаза.

— Я очень любил и уважал его, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю.

— Джек, — Дэвид помялся немного и нервно перелистнул нотные страницы, — не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я стою у тебя на пути. Это не так. Если ты хочешь вернуться, я готов уйти.

— Расслабься, Дэвид. Мне не нужна твоя должность. Ты прекрасно рулишь пресс-службой, продолжай в том же духе. Я в порядке, серьёзно, и найду, чем заняться.

Дэвид улыбнулся, коснулся клавиш и грустная, медленная мелодия полилась из-под его пальцев. Адажио Альбинони соль минор.

Образы и воспоминания нахлынули, крутясь и складываясь, словно картинки в калейдоскопе. Улыбки, руки, лица, глаза. Джек вынул из кармана коммуникатор и пробежался по экрану, листая и останавливаясь на контакте "Краш". Он знал, что сделает, когда поднимется в свою комнату.

* * *

Джерард стоял за стеклом вольера и наблюдал, как по нему кружит его киллбот, клыкастое существо под три метра ростом, похожее на огромного крысоящера с длинным шипастым хвостом, покрытого блестящими пластинами. Рядом техники готовили капсулу для сна — место, где Крысик будет находиться до следующей игры, погружённый в специальный раствор. Крысик, а точнее, игровой киборг, сложный биоэлектронный организм RATGHOST-0904-К был больше похож на диковинное хищное и очень опасное животное, чем на механизм, и Джерарду нравилось представлять себя дрессировщиком. Он читал об этой профессии и знал, что так назывались люди, которые выступали в цирках и заставляли хищников показывать разные трюки. Правда то, что существовало между ним и Крысиком, не было результатом дрессировки, а являлось сложной электронной телепатической связью. Когда связь включалась, они становились единым организмом с общим мозговым центром. По сути, дрался на арене Колизея Джерард, а Крысик беспрекословно выполнял команды. Игрушка на дистанционном управлении, только больше и сложнее. Боец чувствовал его, как самого себя.

Игра сегодня сложилась великолепно. Колизей был полон и воодушевляюще шумел. Когда Уэй подъехал к служебному входу, его встретила группка фанатов, среди них в первом ряду с голографическим плакатом стоял тот самый парень, Фрэнк, в компании которого он так эпично напился после проигрыша. Фрэнк радостно махал и выкрикивал его имя, и Джерард улыбнулся в ответ.

Крысик был в прекрасной форме после восстановления и легко одолел противника. После того, как последний раунд завершился, Джерард мысленно завёл Крысика в вольер, отключился и попытался рассмотреть хоть что-то в гостевой ложе. Но софиты били в глаза и делали это невозможным. Нужно было идти к команде, заняться послеигровыми организационными формальностями, переговорить и попрощаться с ребятами… Он ждал. И когда услышал голос за спиной, от которого почему-то побежали мурашки по позвоночнику, закусил губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Он пришёл, этот странный парень, подобравший и приютивший его в тот мрачный день. Его синие глаза вспоминались Джерарду чаще, чем он мог бы от себя ожидать.

— Это было здорово.

Джерард повернулся всем телом.

— Правда понравилось? Мне приятно.

— Твой зверь впечатляет.

Эти слова, вкупе с яркой улыбкой, почему-то показались немного двусмысленными, и Джерард почувствовал, как щёки теплеют.

Джек подошёл и встал лицом к окну, почти касаясь плечом плеча.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ты так здорово с ним управляешься. Это всё благодаря…

— Да, — Уэй с усмешкой постучал себя согнутым пальцем по голове. — И тренировки, конечно: ментальные и физические. Кроме того, я не один, нас целая команда: мой старый друг Рэй — биотехник, Боб отвечает за кибер поддержку и спецэффекты, очень много людей делает шоу.

— Поздравляю с победой!

— Спасибо.

Джерард проследил за тем, как Крысик зашёл в капсулу и покорно улёгся, положив голову на лапы. Дверца с шипением закрылась, и кудрявый парень в зелёном комбинезоне принялся колдовать у пульта управления.

— Это Рэй, кстати. Лучший в своём деле.

Улыбнувшись, Джек кивнул.

— Думаю, ты хочешь отметить победу с командой? Наверное, мне пора.

— Что? Нет! — Джерард встревоженно коснулся его рукава.— Обычно мы не празднуем. Дело в том, что я… Может быть, ты согласишься отметить со мной? Правда, после того случая стараюсь не пить. Безалкогольная детская вечеринка, как тебе такое?

— Конечно. Никаких проблем. С удовольствием!

* * *

В "Катакомбах" было довольно шумно, внутрь набилось порядочное количество драконидов, этих чудиков, которые считают себя потомками драконов и стараются привести внешность в соответствие с внутренним самоощущением. Они что-то праздновали, и весь бар пестрил крыльями и разноцветной чешуёй. Однако, бар “Катакомбы” хорош тем, что, оправдывая своё название, имеет множество укромных уголков, поэтому никто никому особо не мешает.

Джерард заказал безалкогольный коктейль, а Джек, чтобы поддержать его, взял себе имбирный эль. Они сели за столик в углу, прикрытом тентом, с которого свисали какие-то пучки травы, и посмотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь.

— Никогда здесь раньше не был, — Джек провёл рукой по шершавой земляной стене, — интересное место.

— Люблю Андерсити. Подземный город, это так… романтично?

Джек засмеялся.

— Ты находишь? Я бы сказал — готично. Не любишь свет?

— Мне нравится темнота — более точный ответ.

— Расскажи, что ещё тебе нравится.

Был ли между ними флирт? Да, определённо. Когда взгляды скрещивались и задерживались, погружаясь друг в друга — как казалось Джеку, немного дольше и глубже, чем следует — воздух мгновенно начинал казаться разреженным, звенел и покалывал электричеством. Это волновало и требовало дальнейшего детального изучения. Глядя в зелёные глаза напротив, ясные и сияющие то ли отражённым светом барных разноцветных огней, то ли своим собственным, следя за движением чётко очерченных губ, наблюдая за игрой ямочек и теней на щеках, Джек понял, что хочет узнать всё это ближе. Дотронуться и ощутить тепло и гладкость кожи. Провести кончиком языка по нежной кромке уха. Почувствовать, каков на вкус яркий рот. Хочет нестерпимо… Прямо здесь и сейчас. Желание поднялось откуда-то из глубин, обожгло и резко ударило в голову, кружа её почище хмеля. Так пугающе сильно. Оставалось надеяться, что Джерард хотя бы отчасти испытывает нечто подобное. Джек сморгнул, прогоняя горячие картинки, возникшие перед глазами. Джерард, рассказывающий о своей команде и планах на будущее, внезапно прервался, опустил глаза и провёл рукой по волосам, убирая прядь со лба. Его щёки порозовели. Выглядел он одновременно невинно и сексуально. “Как такое возможно?” — подумал Джек.

— Всё хорошо? — Джерард неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я наверное заболтал тебя до предобморочного состояния своими скучными историями.

Джек откинулся на спинку сидения и постарался немного притушить голодный блеск в глазах.

— Ничего подобного, ты очень интересно рассказываешь. Так вы... с Рэем учились вместе?..

* * *

На выходе из бара скопилась приличная толпа подвыпивших посетителей, где в буквальном смысле вспыхнула искра — один из парней, случайно или намеренно дыхнув пламенем, подпалил другому яркие, торчащие гребнем волосы. Долго разбираться никто не стал, и завязалась потасовка, в середину которой попал Джерард, когда дерущиеся вывалились наружу. Джек, растолкав машущих руками и возбуждённо выясняющих отношения "драконов", добрался до Джерарда, который пытался разнять двоих сцепившихся и орал:

— Да отвали ты от него уже! Всё, остынь, огнедышащий чёрт!

Совместно им удалось оторвать друг от друга парней, а тут уж их подхватили под локти освободившиеся товарищи. Взяв Уэя за руку, Джек потащил его подальше от бара. По пути на них напал жуткий смех: видимо, попавший в кровь адреналин пьянил и требовал активных действий, поэтому они бежали, пока окончательно не выдохлись и не остановились около каких-то странных зданий под мигающим фонарём. Вдали светились неоном голограммы Апсити. Джерард завертел головой по сторонам.

— Ты бывал здесь? Похоже на…

— Склады Докерти? Думаю, это так. Постой,— Джек обеспокоенно оглядел своего спутника, — кажется, ты ранен.

— Серьёзно? — тот провёл рукой по лицу и поднёс к глазам пальцы, испачканные красным. — Всё-таки сумасшедший придурок заехал мне по морде. Вот ублюдок! Веришь, я даже не заметил.

Джек оглянулся — улица была пустынна, лишь где-то высоко мелькали бортовые огни пролетающих мотофлаев — и шагнул к Джерарду, а потом ещё, становясь совсем близко. Рискуя и отчаянно надеясь.

— Можно? — он осторожно коснулся запачканной щеки.

Джерард замер, как испуганное животное в ярком свете фар, ослеплённое и шокированное, а потом медленно кивнул, переводя взгляд с глаз Джека на его губы. Тот провёл пальцем по нижней губе приоткрывшегося под его прикосновением рта, стирая кровь, а потом слизал её. Железный, сладко-солёный вкус. Джерард наблюдал за этим, кажется, не дыша, а потом в его лице что-то болезненно дрогнуло, и он припал к губам Джека, дёрнув его на себя за ворот рубашки одной рукой и жёстко схватив за волосы другой. Они целовались жарко, быстро и больно, стукаясь зубами, сплетаясь языками и пытаясь исследовать рты друг друга, достать как можно глубже, почувствовать и успеть как можно больше, как будто торопились и боялись опоздать. Задохнувшись, Джек разорвал поцелуй и скользнул вниз рукой, оглаживая твёрдое под ширинкой. Джерард дёрнулся и застонал, прижимаясь плотнее, дрожа от возбуждения, выгибаясь и подставляя лицо под поцелуи. Не удержавшись, Джек провёл языком по солёной щеке, кончику носа и не смог остановиться, пока не слизал всю кровь с лица. Джерард застыл с закрытыми глазами, позволяя, а потом сдавленно хихикнул:

— Ты как собака.

В конце улицы раздался приближающийся шум мотора, Джек оглянулся по сторонам, и утянул Джерарда за вентиляционную будку, где прислонил спиной к шершавой стене. Под ногами что-то хрустело, за стеной гудела система кондиционирования склада, но главное, что тут было темно.

— Осторожно, здесь, кажется, битое стекло, — прошептал Джерард и ахнул, чувствуя, как в его шею впились губы.

Джек снял куртку, бросил её на землю и опустился на колени, проведя ладонями по бёдрам сверху вниз, потом снизу вверх, забираясь под одежду. Когда пальцы, поначалу запутавшиеся в крае футболки, наконец скользнули по разгорячённой коже, он задохнулся и на мгновение прислонился лбом к животу, чувствуя как руки стиснули его плечи, комкая рубашку. Все слова выветрились из головы, весь мир сжался до одного человека, желанней которого не существовало сейчас на свете. Просить разрешения было уже поздно, а извиняться слишком рано, поэтому Джек просто нащупал вслепую и расстегнул его ремень, стянул брюки и жадно припал ртом, лаская языком и губами горячую плоть. Дальше всё было правильно. Он это чувствовал. Джерард вёл себя тихо, не стонал, только часто и сбито дышал, но по тому, как он жарко подавался вперёд и как больно цеплялся пальцами за волосы, Джек понимал, что на верном пути. Тело под его руками напряглось, а потом содрогнулось и рот наполнился вязким и тёплым. Он пару раз сглотнул и, немного подержав во рту начинающий обмякать член, выпустил его, тяжело поднялся на ноги и прижал к стенке Джерарда, который навалился на него, ослабев. Они немного постояли, обнявшись и восстанавливая дыхание, а потом Уэй прошептал:

— Пойдём ко мне.

* * *

После беседы со старшим Кроссом Джек принял его предложение и стал руководителем избирательного штаба. Обдумывая своё решение, прежде чем ознакомить с ним дядю, он рассудил, что Кросс станет мэром не хуже отца. Часть своих полномочий в делах бизнеса дядя планировал передать сыну, а сам собирался полностью погрузиться в подготовку к выборам. Серьёзных противников у Уильяма Кросса не предвиделось, но, тем не менее, работы предстояло много.

Джек потихоньку обживал свою новую квартиру на 95-м этаже одной из огромных башен жилого комплекса "Тринити". Квартира была большой и неуютной. Слишком большой на взгляд человека, последние полгода жившего в крошечной однушке. Здесь была гостиная с полностью застеклённой стеной, баром и кухонным уголком, кабинет и две спальни, каждая с огромной кроватью. Упав спиной на светло-бежевое бархатистое покрывало, Джек уставился в воображаемую точку на потолке. На самом деле, там не наблюдалось никаких точек, потолок был идеально ровным и белым. И на этом мало отвлекающем безупречном фоне удобно было представлять одно прекрасное лицо: сначала проявились тёмные брови вразлёт, потом возникли большие зелёные глаза, затем рот с красиво изогнутой верхней губой, ямочки в его уголках, и наконец, акварельно наметился изящный нос.

Джек прерывисто вздохнул, зажмурился и потянулся к коммуникатору. Он знал, что Джерард сейчас уехал к брату в Аризону, поэтому решил для начала отправить ему текстовое сообщение.

— Привет! Как дела, как Майки? — голос дрогнул, и Джек на секунду остановился, обдумывая дальнейший текст, но решил пока ограничиться сказанным. — Отправить.

Коммуникатор мигнул и выполнил приказ. Рядом с текстом на экране появилась зелёная галочка "получено". Буквально через минуту с лёгким жужжанием пришёл ответ: "Привет! Всё хорошо. Майки назначена операция через два дня. Хочешь с ним познакомиться?"

Глаза Джека расширились. Это развитие отношений, так ведь?

— Почему бы и нет, с удовольствием. Пришлёшь приглашение? — он встал с кровати и взял с тумбы глассы. — Отправить.

Приглашение пришло через пару минут. Джек подошёл к зеркалу, осмотрел себя — сойдёт, сел в кресло и подключился.

На полянке у небольшого дома с плоской крышей стояли две фигуры, повыше и пониже. Джек хорошо видел их издалека, спускаясь по тропинке между кактусов с небольшого холма. Когда он приблизился, Джерард крикнул:

— Привет! Прости, я немного промахнулся с координатами.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет! Ничего, не сильно промахнулся, прогуляться приятно. И спасибо, что не в заросли кактусов.

Джерард смущённо хихикнул и потянулся навстречу, они обнялись.

— Знакомься, это мой младший брат, Майкл Джеймс Уэй.

Парень, который стоял рядом с Джерардом, был на него не сильно похож. Высокий, худощавый и угловатый блондин в массивных очках с тонким длинноватым носом и узким лицом.

— Джек Бенджамин. Рад знакомству.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Майки молча изучал Джека с бесстрастным видом, и это было немного неуютно. Наверное, Джерард что-то рассказывал о нём. Наверное, Майкл составил какое-то мнение о новом знакомом брата. Соответствует ли он? Понравился ли? Догадаться об этом не представлялось возможным.

Из домика выглянула симпатичная темноволосая девушка и помахала рукой:

— Всем привет! Майки, можно тебя на минутку?

Майкл кивнул и ушёл в дом.

— Это Алисия, невеста Майки. — Джерард притянул Джека в объятие и уткнулся носом в шею. — Не волнуйся, ты ему понравился.

— Я так не уверен. По нему не скажешь.

От щекотного смешка по коже пробежали мурашки.

— Ну, я знаю своего брата. Он любит перед новыми людьми выделываться и изображать свой фирменный покерфейс. На самом деле Майки весёлый и общительный парень.

— Ха-ха. Поверю тебе на слово. Как бы там ни было, пожелай от меня брату удачи на операции.

— Спасибо. Всё будет отлично.

— Джерард… — Джек отстранился, глядя в его лицо.

— Можешь называть меня Джи, это короче.

— Мне нравится твоё полное имя, но так тоже хорошо, — Джек скользнул по его шее приоткрытыми губами, едва-едва касаясь и мягко прижимая зубами мочку уха, играя с ней кончиком языка. — Сколько тебе лет, Джи?

Джерард выдохнул:

— Двадцать восемь…

— Я думал, намного меньше.

— Тип лица такой, детский. Родители выбрали, — он с нажимом провёл раскрытой ладонью по лицу сверху вниз, сминая черты. — Извращенцы.

— Мне нравится, — шепнул Джек и лизнул тёплую кожу на плече, с которого сползла растянутая футболка. — У твоих родителей прекрасный вкус. А у тебя он просто восхитительный.

— Я всё вижу.

Майки стоял у дома, его лицо было всё таким же невозмутимым, только уголки рта еле заметно приподнялись. Видимо, это означало улыбку.

Джерард фыркнул, отстраняясь.

—Ох уж эти несносные младшие братья!

Раздался сигнал сирены. Джек вздрогнул.

—Я установил таймер на пятнадцать минут, нас сейчас выбросит, — пояснил Джерард.

— Не мог поставить что-нибудь поприятнее? Пение птичек, например.

— Пение птичек можно перепутать. Так надёжнее. До встречи в Джерси.

— До встречи.

Джек закрыл глаза, открыл их. Идеальная стена фисташкового цвета. Всё-таки ремонт в квартире был сделан очень качественно. Где-то в небе за окном завыла сирена полицейской машины.

— Это тоже можно перепутать, — пробормотал Джек и пошёл в гостиную, чтобы сообразить что-нибудь выпить. На кой хрен ему одному такая огромная квартира?

* * *

После напряжённого рабочего дня Джек решил пройтись пешком и оставил свой магнитолет на стоянке у офиса. Он шёл по улице, почти не глядя под ноги и машинально переводя взгляд с одной ярко-неоновой вывески на другую, думая о том, что неплохо было бы установить рекламную голограмму с портретом Кросса и предвыборным слоганом "Построим новое, сохраним лучшее!" ещё и на пересечении Спрингфилд и Орандж авеню.

Когда он дошёл до опустевших сейчас китайских рядов, то случайно заметил у вентиляционной тумбы подземного торгового центра что-то зелёное. Маленькое и странное. Джек подошёл и нагнулся. Это был росток. Чудо! Откуда тут взялся росток? Натуральная растительность в городе, особенно в центре не приветствовалась. Улицы были украшены искусственно синтезированными генно модифицированными растениями, меняющими свой цвет в зависимости от температуры воздуха и освещения.

Росток казался таким маленьким и хрупким, что Джек ощутил нежность.

— Ты похож на финиковую пальму. Наверное, кто-то бросил косточку.

У стены было отколото дорожное покрытие и накопилась пыль в уголке.

Джек порылся в карманах, достал ключ-карту и аккуратно подцепил растение.

— Я заберу тебя. Здесь ты скоро погибнешь.

Он нёс росток в вытянутой руке до ближайшего кафе, где попросил стаканчик.

Дома Джек первым делом заказал доставку цветочного горшка и грунта для домашних растений, а когда устроил питомца на новом месте, прослушал лекцию по уходу за пальмами.

— Итак, — получив массу нужных и не очень знаний, Джек чувствовал себя более уверенно, но всё же оставалась одна проблема, — как мы тебя назовём?

* * *

Весна вступила в свои права, и апрельское солнце светило всё ярче. После возвращения Уэя из Аризоны они встречались два раза, и каждый раз встречи заканчивались у Джерарда дома. Джеку давно хотелось показать свою новую квартиру, но пока он молчал о ней, не было случая рассказать. Приближался день рождения Джерарда. Они не говорили об этом, но Джек знал о дате, потому что, воспользовавшись своим допуском к документации "Корпорации Развлечений", изучил контракт игрока. А ещё придумал, что ему подарить.

Сидя в офисе, заваленный отчётами помощников, он пытался их разгрести, когда на коммуникатор пришло сообщение: "Завтра мой день рождения. Приглашаю тебя посидеть в "Аркаде". Ничего особенного, только мы вдвоём." Отвечая согласием, Джек улыбался. После кафе он приведёт Джерарда к себе.

* * *

— Куда мы идём? — Джерард, оглядывался по сторонам, когда они выбрались из таксобота. — Мне казалось, что ты живёшь в другом районе.

— Я теперь живу здесь.

Джерард задрал голову, рассматривая громады "Тринити". Огромные здания из стекла и стали, возносясь ввысь на сто двадцать этажей, терялись верхушками в низких облаках.

— Но здесь же безумно дорого! — он удивлённо посмотрел на Джека. — Каким образом ты тут оказался? Что-то изменилось? Хотя… ты вроде говорил, что работаешь курьером… временно?

Джек почувствовал лёгкое напряжение в голосе Джерарда, и неприятное предчувствие ледяной иглой кольнуло в сердце, но он поспешил от него отмахнуться и обнял Уэя.

— Действительно, кое-что изменилось. Давай поднимемся, я тебе всё расскажу.

Войдя в огромный вестибюль, Джерард присвистнул, а в зеркальном лифте молчал, рассматривая свою обувь. Они вышли на 95-м этаже и Джек отпер дверь, сделав приглашающий жест.

— Ничего себе! — Джерард оглядел квартиру и встал посреди гостиной. — Нефигово живут курьеры.

— Джи, хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — Джек прошёл к бару, нервно поддёрнув рукава рубашки. Кажется, идея показать другу своё новое жильё в качестве сюрприза оказалась провальной. Надо было сначала подготовить его. — Сейчас я тебе всё объясню.

— Да, пожалуй, — Джерард сел на барный стул, положив руки на чёрную полированную столешницу, — можно, что-нибудь безалкогольное, колу, например. И рассказывай.

— Что ж, — Джек поставил перед ним высокий стакан, — как ты помнишь, я работал курьером. Временно. Потому что у меня были сложные отношения с отцом.

Зелёные глаза Джерарда сузились, как у кошки:

— И кто у нас отец?

— Сайлас Бенджамин.

— То есть, ты… — теперь глаза Уэя стали круглыми, — сын мэра Бенджамина? То-то я подумал, фамилия знакомая! А почему сразу не сказал?

— Я хотел сказать. Потом, когда ты узнаешь меня получше. Чтобы без предвзятости.

— Логично.

Джерард отпил колы и сморщился от ударивших в нос пузырьков.

— Как, наверное, всё в нашем городе, ты знаешь, — Джек вздохнул, — что мой отец умер недавно.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — Джерард потянулся, накрыл ладонью и легонько сжал его руку, — но я немного зол, что ты скрыл это от меня.

— Знаю. Прости. Я не сказал тебе, кто мой отец, поэтому не сказал, что он умер, одно связано с другим. К тому же, у меня была куча дел с наследством…

— Понимаю… — Уэй слез со стула и подошёл к окну. — Так это всё — наследство?

— Да. Квартира пока официально не моя, но скоро будет.

Джерард вернулся к столу и заметил горшок с росточком.

— Что это такое?

— Это Патриция, — гордо сообщил Джек, — мой домашний питомец.

—Однако. Не слишком ли громко для такой ерундовины?

— Она благородная финиковая пальма, попавшая в сложные жизненные обстоятельства. Так что, нормально. Но если хочешь, можешь называть её Пат.

— Пусть сначала докажет, что пальма, — пробормотал Джерард, тронув кончиком пальца тонкие, как волоски, листики. — Ладно… — он поднял глаза, — и чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

Джек вздохнул.

— Руковожу избирательным штабом Уильяма Кросса. Это мой дядя. Мамин брат.

— Вау! Ты крут. Значит, Кросс — наш следующий мэр?

— Вероятно... — Джек потёр несуществующее пятнышко на идеальной поверхности столешницы, его ладони внезапно вспотели. — Джи, подойди ко мне.

Уэй обогнул барную стойку и встал перед Джеком. Тот притянул его к себе и уткнулся в висок носом, вдыхая запах волос и тёплой кожи.

— Джи… Я… поздравляю ещё раз тебя с днём рождения и хочу показать кое-что.

— Что? Подарок? — глаза Джерарда радостно вспыхнули. — Это совершенно не обязательно, но…

— Погоди. Смотри.

Джек развернул голограмму документа.

— Что это? — Джерард внимательно присмотрелся. — Это же… Откуда у тебя?

— Твой контракт, да. Подожди, разреши мне объяснить, — Джек сделал предупреждающее движение, — послушай, пожалуйста. Теперь я имею некоторое отношение к "Корпорации развлечений". И кое-какое влияние… В общем, тебе нужно только ознакомиться с дополнительным соглашением, подписать его и стать независимым свободным кибер-игроком. Я выкупаю твой контракт.

Джерард отшатнулся, его глаза полыхнули нехорошим огнём, и Джек внутренне похолодел.

— Ты… Делаешь что? Позволь узнать, какое ты имел право копаться в моём контракте? Или раб лампы меняет хозяина? А может быть, ты решил меня облагодетельствовать, богатенький мэрский сынок, и выкупить бедного крепостного?

— Джерард, я… — Джек в отчаянии протянул руку, но тот отпрянул, как от огня. — Я хотел помочь тебе.

— Я просил тебя так помогать, просил, Бенджамин?! Если мы переспали, это не значит, что мы… что ты… Ты не можешь! Я не твоя шлюха, Джек!

— Джи…

— Нет, теперь ты послушай. Я не могу так… Я готов к отношениям, но они должны быть честными, равноправными и независимыми. Мне всё равно, богат ты или беден, сколько у тебя денег, меня это не касается. Я взрослый человек, способен о себе позаботиться и не хочу, чтобы что-то решали за меня. Мои рабочие финансовые обязательства — только мои.

Джерард взял со стула куртку.

— Не уходи.

— Прости, Джек. У меня нет желания продолжать вечер.

Дверь захлопнулась с тихим щелчком, и Джек уронил голову на руки. Кажется, с сюрпризами в этот вечер оказался перебор.

* * *

Сначала он злился. Потом грустил. И наконец впал в отчаяние. Работы было много, она спасала от посторонних мыслей, занимая голову множеством проблем и вопросов, требующих немедленного решения или планирования. Вечерами тоже удавалось отвлечься. Несколько раз он бывал в родительском доме. В один из вечеров Джек увиделся с армейским другом. Хантер оказался проездом в Ньюарке и предложил встретиться. Во время службы Джек искренне привязался к этому жизнерадостному улыбчивому темнокожему парню и с удовольствием согласился. Они отлично провели время, выпивая, вспоминая общих приятелей и болтая обо всём.

А вот ночью… Ночью Джек оказывался в своей большой квартире один, и наваливалась тоска. Воистину, зелёная. Почему её так называют, Джек выяснил точно, когда начал разговаривать со своим зелёным питомцем. Пат оказалась благодарным слушателем, и когда Джек делился с ней печалями и излагал свою точку зрения на события, сочувственно молчала и легонько колыхала листочками. Так прошла неделя, подходила к концу и вторая. За это время Джек сделал несколько попыток объясниться, отправляя Джерарду пространные голосовые сообщения, которые остались без ответа. Это страшно раздражало и расстраивало. В конце-то концов, Джек не чувствовал за собой никакой ужасной вины, и побуждения его были добрыми. С половиной того, что предъявил ему Джерард, он не был согласен. Да, сюрприз был дурацкий, не слишком обдуманный, возможно, это было сделано топорно и нетактично, к тому же время выбрано плохо. Но ничего непоправимого не случилось, и такая острая реакция причиняла боль. Он очень сильно скучал, что тоже бесило: знакомству было всего ничего. Откуда такие сильные чувства, зачем они?

В какой-то момент Джеку так нестерпимо захотелось увидеть Джерарда, что он, узнав время игры, купил билет, приехал к "Колизею" заранее и видел, как Уэй быстро прошёл от таксибота до служебного входа, опустив голову. Но подойти не решился. Как зомби, он протиснулся вместе с толпой в зал и просидел всё представление, не особенно отвлекаясь ни на шумные крики болельщиков, ни на агрессивную возню красочных существ. Взгляд его искал скромную фигурку в специальной ложе у арены и, найдя, не отрывался все полчаса, пока Джерард там находился, управляя Крысиком и занимаясь другими делами. А после представления, потолкавшись у арены, он видел, как к Джерарду подошёл парень в дредах, и тот, улыбаясь, поговорил с ним, что-то подписал и добродушно похлопал по плечу. Но как же тот парень смотрел на его Джерарда! Джек поймал пробегавшего мимо татуированного работника арены и спросил, ткнув пальцем в нужном направлении:

— Скажи, приятель, кто это там такой разноцветный, — у него чуть не вырвалось "радужный единорог", — разговаривает с Джерардом?

— Кто? — парень обернулся. — А, это. Фрэнк Айеро — он из активистов фан-клуба.

Ревность — плохое чувство. Даже так: ревность — чудовищное чувство. Ничего нет приятного, когда тебе кажется, что внутри взорвалась ёмкость с кислотой, которая разъедает внутренности. И он точно никогда не был и не будет сталкером. Глядя, как мелькают разноцветные огоньки за окном таксобота, Джек подумал, что поход на игру был очередной провальной идеей.

Дома, оставив только зеленоватую подсветку над барной стойкой, Джек достал бутылку виски из отцовской коллекции, налил в толстый приземистый стакан на два пальца, выпил, налил ещё и придвинул коммуникатор.

* * *

Под синеватыми лучами бактерицидных ламп стальные чешуйки на шкуре киллбота отливали серебром. Джерард стоял у капсулы Крысика и смотрел, как он засыпает. Сегодня биотехники возились с ним особенно долго, потому что битва прошла не совсем гладко. Очередную победу они одержали, но кое-какие повреждения Крысик всё же получил. В кармане завибрировал коммуникатор. Джерард открыл сообщение и, прочитав, медленно выдохнул, тихонько отстукивая на стекле двумя пальцами какой-то ритм. "Я просто хочу быть рядом. Это твоя гордость позволит принять? Скучаю. Прости."

* * *

Пискнула наружная камера, подавая сигнал на компьютер, управляющий квартирой: внесённый в список допуска посетитель отсканирован, опознан и пропущен в дом. Джек вздрогнул, чуть не сбив локтем стакан с остатками виски на пол, подождал минуту и пошёл открывать. За дверью, прислонившись плечом к косяку стоял Джерард, лохматый и напряжённый. Джек молча посторонился, приглашая войти. Тот прошёл мимо, и Джек еле удержался, чтобы не втянуть носом воздух, плеснувший волной от движения тела. Джерард встал у окна и замер, глядя на огни города. Тишина сгустилась прозрачной и вязкой смолой, заливая комнату: по щиколотку, по колено, по пояс… Джеку показалось, что если пройдёт ещё хоть несколько секунд — станет поздно, и оба захлебнутся, застынут и превратятся во что-то мёртвое и бессмысленное, вроде насекомых в янтаре. Он с трудом оторвал от пола непослушные ноги, вырвал из плотной трясины тяжёлое тело, и, не чувствуя себя, онемевший, подошёл к неподвижной фигуре, сгорбившейся печальным силуэтом на фоне ночного неба, ткнулся лбом в затылок, отчаянно обнимая и вдыхая. И тишина дрогнула, треснула, растаяла и потекла. Джерард прерывисто всхлипнул и дёрнулся, откидывая Джеку голову на плечо, когда он притянул его за бёдра к себе, спускаясь рукой вниз.

— Это стекло непрозрачно с той стороны, — быстро прошептал Джек, покрывая поцелуями шею, — но даже, если бы оно было — я бы гордился… Ты такой красивый, мой… Пусть смотрят. Позволишь мне? Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста!

Джерард застонал и слабо кивнул, когда тёплая рука сжала член, лаская. Джек расстегнул его рубашку, дёрнув застёжку, и бросил её на пол, жадно пройдясь ладонями по плечам и груди, цепляясь за соски и шипя от бессилия, желая впитать, вжать в себя это тело, слиться с ним немедленно, и понимая, что это невозможно. Пьянея от бьющегося под пальцами пульса, он погладил горло от ключиц до подбородка, стиснул его, запрокидывая голову, оттянул нижнюю губу, толкнувшись пальцами в рот, прижал и обвёл ими язык, чувствуя, как прошило разрядом от жаркой влажности, закружилась голова и повело. Джек привалился к раме и лизнул свою руку, мокрую от слюны и блестящую, желая ощутить вкус. Но этого было мало, так мало. Он хотел пить его, дышать им. Повернув его голову к себе, скользя по щеке и сминая её, цепляясь за волосы, он жадно впился в открывшиеся навстречу губы глубоким поцелуем, терзая податливый рот, одновременно скользя рукой по члену и толкаясь бёдрами, с каждым касанием языка, с каждым движением руки и тела всё далее уплывая из реальности.

Джерард стоял над городом — прижавшись с закрытыми глазами виском и ладонями к прохладному стеклу, распластавшись по нему. Он не боялся высоты, но нервы щекотало знание того, что внизу почти полкилометра и сто этажей, и между ним и этой бездной один шаг и довольно тонкая, пусть и очень прочная преграда. Чувствуя, что близок, он распахнул глаза, глянул вниз, и живот скрутило сладкой судорогой. Он застонал, кончая, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая, облизывая пересохшие губы. По стеклу сползали вниз потёки спермы. Это было так грязно… и почему-то красиво. Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джека, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, обнимая и помогая довести его до кульминации.

Дрожащие и обессиленные, они опустились на пол. Джек привалился спиной к окну, перебирая и перекатывая между пальцев мокрые прядки на голове Джерарда, который свернулся в клубок, подтянув к груди колени и положив голову ему на бёдра.

Они почти задремали, но всё же спать на полу было жёстко. Тихонько пискнула система жизнеобеспечения дома, переходя на ночной режим, по полу ощутимо потянуло прохладой.

— Ты отдавил мне всё, — Джек закряхтел, потягиваясь. — Вроде не крупный, но тяжёлый, чёрт!

— Пойдём, — Джерард поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, хмыкнув. — Покажи мне наконец свою спальню, животное.

* * *

— Дай нам шанс, пожалуйста… Хочу, чтобы "я и ты" превратились в "мы", понимаешь? — Джек осторожно повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. — Но хочешь ли ты того же, Джи?

Тот вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под тёплые руки. Джек гладил брови, лоб, скулы, щёки, аккуратно прошёлся большими пальцами по закрытым векам к внешним уголкам глаз, обрамлённым длинными, нежно изогнутыми ресницами, наслаждался этим совершенным для него лицом. А потом губы шевельнулись, и он услышал тихое:

— Да.

Опомнился он после прилива острой нежности и счастья, в котором обнимал и прижимал к себе Джерарда, как потерянную и вновь обретённую самую великую ценность жизни, когда тот шепнул ему на ухо:

— Я согласен.

Джек отстранился, с улыбкой разглядывая раскрасневшегося Джерарда.

— Согласен? Вот так вот прямо, уже?

Он расхохотался.

— Да, согласен дать нам шанс, согласен переехать к тебе, согласен готовить омлет по утрам и поливать твой чахлый росток, а ты что подумал?

Вместо ответа Джек поймал губами насмешливые губы, пробуя на вкус лукавую улыбку.

На подоконнике от лёгкого утреннего ветерка шевелила новыми листочками Пат, наливаясь хлорофиллом. День определённо обещал быть хорошим.


	4. Эпилог

— ...у нас жил кролик, его звали Баблс, потому что он был белоснежный, мягкий и пушистый, как мыльная пена. Однажды, гуляя по дому, это существо перегрызло провода. Мы ломали голову, почему не включается лампа, но потом всё стало ясно, когда он прискакал очень довольный, но с чёрными зубами и покрытой копотью мордочкой. У бабушки чуть инфаркт не случился.

Джерард стоял обнажённый перед зеркалом и брился. А ещё болтал, потому что любил поболтать. Джек чистил зубы рядом и слушал вполуха, с удовольствием поглядывая на Джерарда: "Как у него получается так изящно выгибать запястье, совершая манипуляции с бритвенным станком?" Тот закончил бриться, смыл пену и теперь внимательно изучал результат в зеркале. "А ещё так отводить мизинец от остальных пальцев почти под прямым углом?" — Джек оторвал взгляд, понимая, что ему захотелось облизать этот своевольный мизинец, а потом безымянный, средний, о да, средний и все остальные, а потом… Но они оба собирались на работу, поэтому стоило настроиться на более серьёзный лад. Он прополоскал рот, вымыл щётку и убрал её на место.

— Когда мне было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, я впервые накрасил губы, — сообщил Джерард, задрав подбородок и проверяя шею на чистоту бритья. — Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и решил, что это круто.

Он провёл рукой по шее и с лёгкой улыбкой скосил взгляд из-под ресниц:

— С тех пор я иногда повторял такое, знаешь?

К чёрту серьёзность. Джек сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе.

— О, я чувствую, тебе понравился мой рассказ, — с усмешкой заявил Джерард.

— Провокация, наглая и бессовестная. Теперь ты должен пообещать мне одну вещь.

— Какую же?

— У меня скоро день рождения.

— Тринадцатого августа, я помню.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня это.

— Это? Что "это"?

— Издеваешься? Накрасил. Свои. Чёртовы. Губы, — Джек наклонился, ловя мятное дыхание, и обвёл языком дерзкий рот, а потом поцеловал его. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Люблю тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
